leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Redemption
Redemption= * is gold efficient, without the passive and active effects. }} |-|Salvation= . Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient, without the passive and active effects. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (100 health, 50% mana regeneration, and 100% health regeneration). }} Similar Items }} Notes * The active's damage applies spell effect such as , and . * The from stacks with the from , since the unique passives are not named and they are not the same item. * Redemption can be . Trivia * The maximum you can have in any given game is %, requiring , , , , and . This can be increased by an additional 10% with . +10}}}} ** This increases the active's healing by *3}}}}}}% ( % 3) without , or *3}}}}}}% ( % 3) with him. )/100+1}}}} ** With a level 18 target, your active can heal up to * }}}}}} health ( }}). ** If your target is below , your will increase this by a further 10% to *1.1}}}}}} health ** If the target has , this is increased by a further 30% to *1.3}}}} health * and will both go on cooldown when one is activated. * Upgrading to while dead will disable the item until you respawn. Patch history ** Total cost reduced to from . *** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Can now only be obtained if forges the item (for himself or for another ally). ;V8.24b * Heal and shield power increased to 10% from 8%. ;V8.12 * Heal and shield power reduced to 8% from 10%. ;V7.17 * Active is now correctly amplified by its own +10% bonus healing and shielding power passive while the casting champion is dead. * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V7.12 * Health reduced to 200 from 300. * Base health regeneration reduced to 50% from 75%. * Base mana regeneration increased to 150% from 125%. * Heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Heal is affected 3 times as much by amplifiers. ** Considering increased +30% (10% 3) healing, heal reduced to from level)}}. ;V7.9 * Tooltip now mentions how much healing and damage you've done. * No longer erroneously counts as a spellcast for effects like . ;V7.2 * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Mana regeneration increased to 125% from 75%. * Active heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. ;V6.22 Added * + + = * Grants +400 health, +75% base health regeneration, +75% base mana regeneration and +10% cooldown reduction. * Grants +10% healing and shielding power. * Grants Target an area within 5500 range. After second, call down a beam of light to heal allies for level)}}, deals true damage to enemy champions and 250 true damage to minions (120 second cooldown). Can be used while dead. ** This effect is halved if the target has been affected by another recently. }} References de:Befreiungsschlag pl:Odkupienie ru:Искупление Category:Season 2017 item release Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items